


Life Drawing

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Series: Coup de Foudre [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Yusuke asks Akira to pose nude for him.





	Life Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: January 8 — thinking outside the box.

Yusuke’s life drawing professor assigns a nude study for the class. There are studios downtown that offer such services for a fee — being able to sketch nude models by the hour — but somehow, this seems much more impersonal than it used to. Maybe it's because, as of late, the only person he's wanted to draw is Akira.

For the first time, Yusuke is spending the weekend at his boyfriend’s house. Even though it's only for a day and a half, the trip is worth it, as he's able to see more into Akira’s personality: the various knicknacks on his nightstand, his red bed sheets that Morgana has shed his fur all over.

It starts with a simple shoulder rub at Yusuke’s behest. They're both in their first semester of college, and he can feel the tension in Akira’s shoulders as he massages him through his t-shirt.

“Let me draw you,” Yusuke says, his lips drawing close to his boyfriend’s ear.

Akira laughs. “Usually you don’t even mention it. You just do it.”

“I suppose this time is different.” Yusuke’s hands slide down Akira’s back. “I want to draw you naked.”

He expects Akira to tease him about it, if not outright refuse. Instead, his boyfriend turns to him, the mattress creaking beneath them.

“How do you want me?” Akira asks, his head tilted as he looks up at Yusuke through his glasses. He doesn't try to look so adorable on purpose, Yusuke thinks, and yet he manages to do so effortlessly.

“How about...just taking off your shirt for now?”

His professor never said the piece had to be fully nude, after all. While Yusuke longs for such an opportunity to capture the entirety of his boyfriend’s naked body with his pencil, he's grateful for the freedom presented.

Akira peels off his shirt, leaving his glasses on — just as Yusuke prefers. When he models for him, Yusuke will often help him into a better position for him to draw. But for now, he soaks in the rawness of the scene: Akira's skin flushed, his gray eyes looking up at him, with his hands laid upon his lap.

“Beautiful,” Yusuke murmurs, his eyes tracing the lines of Akira’s body that he intends to draw before he even pulls out his sketchbook — the slope of his chest, the curve of his waist.

In the end, it's another quality piece for his sketching portfolio. Yusuke thinks about it all throughout the evening, until it's time for bed, and instead of telling him to sleep on the couch, Akira pulls him into bed with him. His body is so warm; a furnace against his chest.

 _What a wonderful thing,_ Yusuke thinks. _To be loved._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last work I have for this series, unless I get more ideas. Yusuke and Akira's relationship has progressed to a point where they're both very happy! ❤ 
> 
> Through the character studies I did for this series, I've gotten a few ideas for multi-chapter fics for the pairing, so that'll definitely be happening eventually, as well.


End file.
